HM:SL 30 Moments
by TheLastRose
Summary: Based in HM:AP. Ryan remembers some moments Sarah, his cousin turned sister, and he shared. Moments he doesn't want to lose.


Harvest Moon: Second Life

(30 Moments)

* * *

**One: **When Sarah had first moved in with Ryan and his family she was extremely nervous. The day after she moved in Ryan took her by the hand and led her out into the family's farm. Sarah gazed at everything wide-eyed. The farm was blooming, spring crops almost grown.

"This is Melody Ranch," Ryan gestured around. "Our home." He led her to the first field, the one filled partly with plants and partly with flowers. He began pointing out different types of crops and smiled at her as she knelt by the tulips and inhaled the smell.

**Two: **"Cain, we're having a slight problem with Peach in the barn. For some reason she's been in a strange mood and won't leave the barn," Brendon was explaining the problem to their fellow rancher over the farm's fence. "All the other animals have followed suit and none of them will come out until Peach does." Ryan nodded.

"We're not sure what to do. Do you think you could help us out?" he asked. Cain, who had been frowning as he listened gazed passed them and slowly began to grin.

"I would but it seems your little one's got it all figured out," he laughed, pointing towards the barn. The three confused people turned and couldn't help but smile. Sarah was coming out of the barn riding Peach. In her hands was a long stick with a string tied onto the end. On the other end of the string dangled a carrot, hanging before Peach and coxing her on.

**Three: **Ryan found that Sarah in a heavier fall dress was cute. Sarah in a heavier fall dress carrying a basket was downright adorable. And Ryan had no qualms cooing over his baby sister. They were all heading out: Ryan and his father to start their winter wood stock while Sarah had a shopping list to attend to in Harmonica Town.

"You look just adorable," Ryan beamed as he made sure Sarah's lunch was safely stored with her money in her basket. "You'll tell me if I have to beat any of the boys off with a stick right?" Kaitlin laughed, shooing her son off so she could straighten her niece-turned-daughter's dress slightly. Sarah appeared confused.

"Isn't that my job?" she asked and Kaitlin laughed again, nodding.

"You certainly do look as beautiful as always," she said placing a kiss on Sarah's forehead. "Off you go and be careful. I want you back before supper time." Sarah nodded and said her goodbyes before happily heading off.

**Four: **Winter and everything was in hibernation. The evening was chilly and Ryan rushed to complete his chores and get inside. Almost tumbling through the door and was greeted by his mother, father, and tired looking sister. The latter two had spent the day in the mines and Ryan questioned Sarah on it as he tugged off his outer winter gear.

"Find anything today Sarah?" he asked knowing about the usual- keep what you find- rule his dad used. Sarah nodded excitedly despite her tired body.

"Do you want to see?" Ryan swept her up in a hug.

"Of course I want to see sweetie!" he gushed. Kaitlin laughed lightly from her spot placing the last dishes on the table.

"That will have to wait," she told them firmly. "Suppers ready."

**Five: **On their first day on the farm Ryan took his new little sister into the barn. He introduced the ranch's horses, cows, sheep, and goat. He led her over to the calm and kind natured riding mare, Pocahontas, and showed Sarah how to brush her. Then he watched, delighted, has Sarah brushed the horse and was rewarded with a snuffle on the cheek. Quite suddenly he reached down and lifted her up and onto the horse's back. Startled Sarah gripped the horse's main tightly while Ryan hurriedly reassured her it would be fine. With one hand near Sarah for support he began leading Pocahontas around the barn. Soon enough Sarah began to relax and enjoy the ride. Neither teen noticed Brendon standing with his wife near the doors watching.

**Six: **It was raining. Kaitlin carefully did up the buttons on her daughter's raincoat. Sarah tugged cutely at her rain hat with both hands.

"Ready Ryan?" she asked turning her head to see her brother pulling on his rubber boots. He nodded taking steps over and scooping her up and spinning her around. Sarah laughed happily, hugging his neck until he set her down.

"Off you two go!" their mother shooed them out the door and Sarah run out happily into the rain. Ryan laughed as he followed, watching Sarah jump nimbly over puddles on the path down to the road. She motioned for him to come, a bright smile. Ryan couldn't help running after her.

**Seven: **It was nearing the end of fall and was time for the Harvest Festival. The family was hurrying to get the cart loaded to take them and their entries up to Horn Ranch. Ryan was just packing up their last pumpkin as the women of the family hurried from the house. His mother balanced a few plates of backed goods and a picnic basket for themselves. Sarah held a Cheese Cake and a basket filled with the bright blooms of Blue Mist Flowers. Brendon helped his wife up onto the front seat of the wagon before mounting himself. Ryan helped his sister up onto the back of the wagon and took his own spot beside her, their legs dangling off the back. Brendon glanced back to ensure they were on before snapping the reins and their cart started off with a small jerk.

**Eight: **The third place Ryan showed Sarah when she first arrived at Melody Ranch was the Coop. He led her by the hand into the building to stand amongst the noisy poultry: chickens, ducks, and even a handful of silk worms. Ryan filled her hands with feed and his own. He showed her how to hold her hands so the birds would eat out of her hands. Soon they were surrounded by chickens and ducks pecking at their hands and Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the feel of feathers rubbing at her arms. Surprised Ryan smiled at her with encouragement even though she was too focused on animals to really even notice. She gazed at them with wonder and awe.

**Nine: **The family had been down at the Brass Bar celebrating Sarah's birthday. It was late but the summer night had a cool, comforting feel as they walked home. They were crossing the bridge over the stream just before their farm when she spotted them. In awe she dropped Ryan's hand and hurried towards the lake. Worried Ryan ran after her, calling her name.

"Ryan- look!" was all she said in reply. Hearing his parents following Ryan simply followed his sister until she stopped by the water's edge. Then he too saw what Sarah had seen. Thousands of fireflies hovered around the lake, their bodies glowing in the night. The family could do little but stand and watch the beautiful scene.

**Ten:** The night was silent. Ryan was just drifting off when his ears picked up the soft pad of feet and creak as his door was opened slightly. Curious he propped himself to see who was at the door. Sarah stood there in her long warm nightgown. She help the door with both hands and peered in nervously. It was hard to tell but Ryan could see there was something different about her face and became concerned.

"Sarah what is it?" he asked sitting up further. "What's wrong?" The girl still hesitated at the entrance to the room but her sniffle carried easily. Ryan said nothing then but held his arms open in a silent invitation. Sarah cried herself raw in his embrace.

**Eleven: **Ryan and Sarah were heading for Flute Field for the afternoon and since Ryan was going to practice racing Peach Sarah had gotten permission to invite her best friend Candace along. So the 'siblings' were outside the Tailor Shop with Candace's grandmother, Shelly, waiting for Candace to finish getting ready. Sarah was still sitting upon Peach with Ryan holding the lead.

"Apparently her big brother's company isn't enough anymore," he commented to Shelly jokingly. Sarah looked shocked. Quickly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in his hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made such a joke," he amended in reply.

**Twelve: **Sarah in a dress and basket was adorable. Sarah in a dress and basket crying was just angering. Sarah was in tears and Candace appeared very close to it as Ryan rushed over- Sarah had been running late and Ryan had been sent to find her.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" he demanded crouching to examine his sister. His stomach flopped when he discovered a red mark manifesting her right cheek.

"Who?!!" his voice was deathly quiet. Candace had gathered herself enough to answer- some visitors to the town hanging out at the bar. Ryan asked the blue haired girl to take Sarah to the shop before he stormed off- prepared to knock some teeth in.

**Thirteen: **At the Harvest Festival Sarah, with a little coaxing, moved to enter the Flower Contest. Mayor Hamilton happily welcomed her and she took her place in the line, placing her basket carefully on the table before her. The judges after some time came down the row slowly, examining each entry as they had down with the other contests. They discussed quietly before Hamilton moved to announce the winners.

"In third we have Julius. In second is Anissa. And first place in the Flower Contest goes to...Sarah!" Ryan began clapping loudly as Hamilton gave Sarah a hand up onto the podium where she stood blushing and waving shyly at the crowd. When the cheering died down and the let the three girls off the stand Sarah found her swept up in another of her brother's warm hugs.

"You did great," he cooed. "Especially after all that time you spent growing those flowers!"

"T-thanks," was all she could say, hiding herself behind her long brown hair in embarrassment.

**Fourteen: **It was a week into the Sarah's time with Ryan's family when Ryan took her up to the clinic for a check-up. Nervous Sarah clung to his hand as they entered the building- its calming blue paint having no effect. Ryan greeted the elder women behind the front desk and explained their presence. They were asked to take a seat as the doctor would be busy for the next few minutes. They had just done so when the inner door opened and a boy a little older then Sarah with long black hair held back in a ponytail and glasses came out carrying a carton of medicine. Irene took the boy by the shoulders and steered him around the desk to stand before the two teens.

"Jin this is the new girl staying with Ryan's family- Sarah. Sarah this is my grandson Jin." Jin adjusted his glasses before holding out his hand. Sarah took it, blushing slightly. Ryan wasn't sure he liked the moment in the least.

**Fifteen: **Theodore's Circus was in town and Ryan was shocked to hear from Sarah that she had never been to the circus before. The day of its arrival they pair set out, Ryan determined to show his baby sister what a circus was all about. Sarah was wide-eyed at the sight of the bright caravan and the exotic animals it contained. They walked along the animal's enclosures, Ryan even holding his sister stead as she leaned to pet the Zebra. When they got near the lion though neither was prepared for his response to their presence, he released such a roar that Sarah screamed in terror and hid behind Ryan in fright. Ryan hurried her away, murmuring to her to calm her fears.

"He's just a big cat," he explained reassuringly. "A big cat with an even bigger voice." At this Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

**Sixteen:** Fall was a big month for crops: growing them, harvesting them, shipping them, AND storing them. There were plenty of crops to be harvested and all the family was out doing so. Kaitlin was digging up carrots and yams. Brendon was hurrying to harvest the year's pumpkins and rice. Ryan had been assigned the bell peppers and eggplants for the day while Sarah had both red and purple herbs to pick. Baskets were being filled steadily and piled up by the edge of the field. Ryan leaned back from his work, whipping sweat from his brow. His gaze swept the field and landed on his sister. She was smiling and humming as she worked, a wide brimmed straw hat shading her face from the sun. As if she sensed him watching her she paused in her work to look at him and wave. Ryan returned the wave before continuing with his own work, content with the peace he felt.

**Seventeen:** The Summer Festival was an exciting time but Ryan got the distinct feeling he should stay close to Sarah through the entire day. He didn't know why until Sarah went to meet her friends. The group had decided to go swimming. The girls gathered to one side to get ready, Sarah doing so by removing her light suit cover to reveal a flattering two piece black swimsuit. Her girlfriends cooed and complimented her as she blushed shyly at the attention. The boys simply stopped and stared, their mouths hanging open- a danger sign to Ryan who calmly walked up behind them. He caught the nearest two- Jin and Luke- by opposite shoulders and drew them together.

"What are you boys staring at?" he asked icily into their ears, earning shivers from both of them.

"N-nothing!!" Jin stammered while Luke's jaw snapped shut with an audible click.

"Good," Ryan continued in his scary tone. "Because I'd hate if something bad happened to any of Sarah's _friends~_" He let them go then and settled himself to watch over his sister and protect her from the boys if necessary.

**Eighteen: **Sarah and Ryan had been working out in the field, watering the crops when Brendon called to them from the coop.

"Hurry!" he told them. "Come see." The two went over and Brendon took them to one of the nests where a couple of white eggs were nestled in the straw.

"Watch." Sarah crouched down and watched the eggs intently, jumping slightly when one wiggled. Slowly a crack appeared in the shell. The crack got bigger and bigger alongside Sarah's eyes. A peak poked through the white shell, working its way out. Soon the shell cracked in half and a baby chick struggled out. The girl let out a soft gasp of amazement as the tiny bird began to chirp loudly. Ryan looked from the chick, to her, to his dad and grinned. Brendon grinned back before straightening.

"Time to clear out and let the mother care for the little thing," he announced as a chicken answered the chick's calls with a chirp of its own.

**Nineteen: **It was summer and the cherry trees were filled with fresh fruit. Ryan, intent on getting a handful to snack on paused only long enough to ask if Sarah or Renee wanted any either. Both girls shook their heads and returned to their conversation, Sarah offering a soft,

"Be careful." Ryan grabbed the nearest branch and hauled himself up. Knowing the tastiest cherries were higher up he didn't stop at the first bunch he found. Several branches up he found some he was satisfied with and began to pull them off. Extending his reach too far, Ryan off balanced himself and quite suddenly found himself tumbling from the tree. When he hit the ground the girls' screams muffled the loud snap of his left arm breaking. Through the hazy of pain he vaguely heard Renee running, shouting for help, and Sarah touching his face, crying. He instantly regretted wanting cherries.

**Twenty- **The loud sound of hammering and the heat of a forge were completely foreign to Sarah. She clung to the hammer she had been asked to carry as they entered the Blacksmith's, walking just behind Ryan, who carried an axe and a crate filled with metals. The hammering stopped when the gray haired man doing it came forward to greet them, the young man beside him also stopped.

"Morning Ramsey, Owen," Ryan greeted first the man then the boy. "We have some tools here for an upgrade." While Ryan spoke with Ramsey he watched Sarah out of the corner of his eye knowing there was plenty of things in a forge she could get hurt with. Sarah didn't stray from his side, merely gazed around, curious. The brown haired Owen approached her and introduced himself. Ryan smiled inwardly when Sarah didn't flinch at the extended hand and only hesitated a second before taking it and introducing herself in reply.

**Twenty-one: **The swimming and fishing was done for the day. The beach, its decorations, and all the people attending the festival were enveloped in twilight, waiting until it was dark enough for the fireworks to begin. His family gathered on a blanket on the sand Ryan stretched his legs out contently. Wrapped once more in her suit cover Sarah appeared just as content sitting beside him.

"Did you enjoy the Summer Festival Sarah?" his mother asked from her place behind them cuddled with her husband.

"Yes," Sarah nodded happily. "Very much so. Thanks for taking me." The noise of the first firework going off drew their attentions to the sky. Magnificent colours bloomed in the dark night drawing 'ohh's and 'aww's from the crowd below. Ryan turned his head to see Sarah, watching the display with awe, wonder, and hope for the future.

**Twenty-two: **A cloudy day, spatters of snow every now and then. The family was all inside. Kaitlin was teaching her 'daughter' to cook a hearty soup, watching her carefully as she chopped carrots for it. Ryan was half watching the news half watching the women work.

"Now just add them to the pot and let cook a few more minutes and we'll be done," Kaitlin was saying and the carrot slices were added to the stew. The smell wafted through the house and Ryan's stomach growled. "Ryan would you set the table?"

"Sure," he pulled himself up and went about doing so. Sarah, dressed in a crisp white apron, stirred the pot once more and tested appearing happy with the result. Brendon turned the TV off and came to join them, moving the pot to the table. The family sat and bowls were filled with steaming stew. Ryan blew lightly on a spoonful before tasting it, melting at the great taste.

"It's good," he nodded happily tucking into the meal. Sarah laughed.

**Twenty-three: **Dr. Li had set the bone in his arm and put it in a cast. He had given firm instructions on how to keep it clean and the amount of work was aloud. He had given Ryan a stern reprime for climbing and falling from a tree. He then sent him out to elevate some of the worries of his parents and sister. Embarrassed Ryan stepped out into the waiting room to be instantly mobbed by a chattering mother demanding to know if he was okay and a silent sister clinging to his shirt.

"I'm fine mom- really. I just can't use my arm until it heals- Doc over there has more answers," saying so led his mom to bother the doctor instead of Ryan who could now turn his attention to the growth on his good arm.

"It's fine Sarah- I'm okay," he soothed. Sarah said nothing, only hugged his arm a little tighter, hiding her face in his sleeve. Ryan smiled softly and kissed the top of her head.

**Twenty-four: **The first person Sarah became great friends with at the Carpenter's hadn't even been a person but rather a large white dog. Shortly after arriving in Harmonica Ryan had taken Sarah up to the Garmon Mine District to speak to Dale, the head carpenter about something or other. Upon entering the building they were greeted quite cheerfully by the resident dog and Sarah was all too happy to oblige his request for a belly rub. Seeing the interaction between the teen and the animal Dale asked Sarah if she liked animals. She nodded shyly in reply, hiding behind her hair again. Nodding sagely Dale removed an orange whistle from around his neck.

"Then take this as a welcoming gift," he told her. "It's an Animal Whistle. Blow it to help animals trust you. Once they trust you enough they may even do tricks for you." Sarah took it carefully and put it to her mouth blowing once. It made a cheerful chirp-like whistle and in response the dog held up a paw to shake.

**Twenty-five: **Mid fall Kaitlin bundled up her family one evening for the seasonal Moon Watching Festival. Hand in hand the group walked down to Flute Fields to Moon Hill to find several other families, couples, and singles had already gathered. They found a place and spread out a blanket so the ladies could set up the picnic they had brought. With food and drinks set out and munched on slightly the four watched the full moon hanging in the sky. Brendon then helped his wife stand and said they were going for a walk. Once out of hearing range Ryan commented to his sister,

"That's so we don't see them kissing." Sarah laughed but it was interrupted by a wide yawn.

"Lie down sweetie- it's late," he told her, letting her use is lap for a pillow. Tiredly Sarah did so and was shortly asleep. Ryan, careful not to wake her, leaned back and continued watching the moon.

**Twenty-six: **The knock on the door had been answered by his mother. Shortly she returned and told Sarah it was for her. Confused Sarah went to the door. Ryan moved to follow but a stern look from his mother stopped him. He could hear voices talking but couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon the door was shut and Sarah returned to her original seat blushing deeply and holding a package in her hands.

"What did he give you honey?" Kaitlin asked smiling at her blush.

"Medicine. He said that he heard farm work can be hard and he didn't want me to get sick." Ryan frowned. That doctor's brat.

"He was blushing when he said it too. I think both of us were really embarrassed," Sarah added. Maybe now was the time to talk to Jin about the perimeters of knowing his sister.

**Twenty-seven: **Ryan couldn't sleep. Annoyed he paced his bedroom raking his brain to find the reason why he was struggling to do so. Perplexed he turned and left the room- deciding that the answer lay elsewhere. The house was silent so late at night. Silent and dark. Ryan wandered a bit but, finding nothing to help with his sleep problem, decided on returning to his room. Partway there he paused looking towards Sarah's room. A sigh and he nudged the door open enough to peer in. The figure in the bed shifted.

"Ryan?" asked a sleepy voice. "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep is all," he replied. "Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep." Instead Sarah sat up and opened her arms to him. Smiling he crossed the room and returned the hug.

"Thanks," he murmured as she settled back down and returned to sleep. Ryan snuck from the room back to his own. The moment his head meant the pillow he was out like a light.

**Twenty-eight: **Ryan never seemed to have the best time in Fugue Forest. If it wasn't one thing it always seemed to be another. This time it was a rather large, rather angry boar. The rutting animal stood in the middle of the clearing, directly before Ryan. Sarah and Pocahontas stood to the left, both nervous with the angry animal so near. Mind working overtime Ryan calculated his options. A. Run- leading it away from Sarah so she could get out and hope like hell he would outrun a full grown boar. B. Dodge when it charges and hope like hell all of them could outrun a full grown boar. Or C. ...Oh who was he kidding? He didn't have a plan C. TWEET!! Ryan stopped. The boar stopped. Everything stopped. Sarah removed the Animal Whistle from her mouth and stepped towards the boar with her hands out to show she meant no harm. Anger gone the wild animal approached her slowly and let her pet it a bit before walking off. Ryan did the only thing he could do- sat down and laughed.

**Twenty-nine: **When their parents announced that they felt a family portrait was in order Ryan didn't know what to think so he just went along with it. The men dressed in their best dress shirts: Brendon's was black while Ryan's was dark blue. The women wore dresses: Kaitlin in a nice black and white one while Sarah's was a blue two shades lighter then Ryan's. They walked carefully down to Simon's Studio and patiently followed his directions for posing. Brendon stood in the center with his right arm around his wife, the pair turned slightly into each other. To his left and slightly forward Ryan stood with a hand on Sarah's shoulder while Sarah sat in the forward center on a stool. All four smiled as the camera flashed. The moment his parents framed it and hung it on the wall beside their wedding photo Ryan knew it had been a good idea.

**Thirty: **Sarah had been with them for close to a year. It was New Years Eve and they were waiting for twelve midnight to welcome the New Year. Less than a minute left and Ryan quickly got a wish in mind. "Ten." Sarah shifted tiredly. "Nine." His parents drew closer, ready to kiss. "Eight." Ryan looked to the window- the farm beyond. "Seven." He looked back to his family. "Six. Five." Sarah reached out and took his hand. "Four. Three." He smiled pulling her to her feet. "Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" His parents kissed. He hugged Sarah close and in the embrace made his wish.

'I wish that I could have many more fun times with my family. My WHOLE family.'

_Two breaths and repeat the process over again. 30 chest compressions and two breaths and he's begging anyone who's listening to just let his little sister take another breath. He does_ _feel how wet either of them are- he just knows Sarah's not breathing anymore and his world his flashing before his eyes. He's crying, and pumping, and praying. Suddenly Sarah gasps and rolls coughing up lungfuls of water onto the ground and Ryan's crying harder and thanking whoever listened and cared because the sound of his baby sister breathing is the most beautiful thing in the world. _

_

* * *

_A.N. It's been a while since I've used this account- I've been having a lot of problems which led me to a hiatus for a while. But recieving Harvest Moon: Animal Parade for Christmas helped.

One night I got struck with this amazing idea for an orphan's (Sarah's) second chance at life on her Uncle's (Brendon's) farm. What she find's is a new family as her cousin Ryan takes her in as a sister

**Tell me your favorite moments (number) and I might post the entire story behind it **


End file.
